Sunset love
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: What if our main character met a man who will excite her more than her exciting life of killing


Chap 1:Acceptance

*PITTER*PLATTER*DRIP*

It was raining

*SPLASH*

I stepped in a puddle splashing water on myself and on the concrete

"GRRRARGHHHH"

It was getting closer,my legs were getting tired of running,i felt my heart was going to explode out of my chest

*RUMBLE*RUMBLE*

Its over my life as i know its over as i ran into a dead end,a no way out

"Grrrrrrrr"i turned around

In front me a monster with bulbs of orange and revolting melting flesh with a truck as a right hand,its name is herker,it growled and pulled back its truck hand,i closed my eyes bracing for the impact

*BANG*BANG*SKSSSSSS*

I heard gunshots immediately opening my eyes i see a girl with brown and red hair pulled back into a loose braid like ponytail and one loose strand of hair on the side of her forehead.

She was actually grinding on a rail and perfectly shooting the herker like it was second nature to her

"Cmon you look bored let me kill you"she smiled

"GRRRRRAGHHH"the herker scooped up some earth with its truck hand and tossed it at her

"W-watch out"i couldn't help it i screeched out at her

"Heh"she went down and now under grinding using a crowbar,shooting again

"Hahah cmon you can do better"i looked at her incredulously

*BANG*

The last shot actually killed the herker

"Ha beat that"as she said that she looked at me

My heartbeat got faster as she did a amazing leap towards me and seemed uninjured,she's beautiful up close a real beut...

"Hey kid its alright now"she smiled then started walking away

I'm afraid

"W-wait hold on you really aren't gonna leave me out here are you"

She stopped and look back at me"well yea what'd you expect"

"W-well for you to take me"i showed a pitiful looking face to trick her

She put a hand on her chin"hmmm sorry if you can't handle yourself i can't have you dragging me down so byeee"she walked off again

"W-wait i can i won't get in your way i promise"she turned around this time a little piss...okay she was more than a little pissed

"Look kid obviously you don't get it,i'm not taking you i mean you needed saving from that herker and on top of that you don't have a weapon"she gave me a "get it now"look

"Well i did but i ran out and my buddies were killed and one had my katana but he's probably being eaten by the horde of OD"i started shaking remembering how they attacked my best friend Kyle,he said go on and i even gave him the katana and my magazine but he was no match and its that DAMN MUTANTS fault

"Oh how did he die?"

"It was by a weird OD it had claws"

"A mugger eh hmmm"i looked at her she looked at me up and down and then looked at the sky"tell ya what kiddo if you can keep up with me till we get to one of my bases i'll let you be my partner"she added that part with a smile

I beamed with that"alright now i'll now i'll be fine"i couldn't help flash a cocky grin

"Alright"

In an instant she did a roll to a handspring to jumping on a car and then grinding on the wires with wind breaking speed

Me though, i did a cartwheel and jumped on the car and grind as fast as i could

*SKKKSHHHH*FWOOOOO*

I was catching up but i swear every few seconds i felt like the wind was pushing her faster and it was pushing me farther

*FWOOOOO*SKHHHHHH*

More fucking wind so i jumped off the wire she was on and went on another,that seemed to do the work...or so i thought cause as soon as i got next to her...

*FWOOOOO*SKHHHHHKH*

It was so intense that i actually almost fell off the line,how isn't she noticing this how focus is this damn women

"Kid jump...NOW"as she said that i look seeing a high fence,thinking quickly i jumped as high as i could only to land in a large size kiddie pool full of water and i landed head first

"Well well you kept up good job knave"

Quickly raising my wet face outta the water and my hair clinging to my face"knave...you're a LARPer"i honestly disliked them after what they did to me and ming

"I don't know what a LARPer is bryllcream call me that once"she waved it off

"Hmmm right"i know this is late but i looked at her appearance and i couldn't help but think...revealing.

She wore a white crop top with thigh high black shorts with two green splotches with orange trim and white and purple high tops

*gasp

"What?"she looked directly at me

Sorry i couldn't help it,she has pure bright blue eyes,too adorable and pure for the foul language and the killing

"Your eyes..."i couldn't form any sentences

"Oh who cares their eyes"she don't understand shiznit

"Anyway lets get you some weapons and amps"

"Amps?"

"Yea,special boost yadda yadda and junk and do stuff for you got it"she pointed at me

"Uh yeah"i nodded

I looked as we walked well first jumped over a fence then looked around

The base was large and had a bunch of wires here and there,i think it was a brewery and a outside one at that

"Anyway let me explain kid"

"Befo we start please stop calling me kid"

"Huh why"i walked up to her easily towering before her

"I'm taller and probably older than you"i grin but then stop realizing i got saved by my junior

"Hmm 18 and a junior"she crossed her arms and smiled

"20"i deadpanned but actually i didn't think she was that young,well people don't think I'm actually 20 they always assume i'm 17

"Well damn you look at least 17"see what i mean

she huffed and then walked putting the convo on hold and continued giving me a tour

"Anyway this is just one of our basses"she explained after i absorbed the info

"Alright two hat jack i need you"she called out to someone i'm familiar with

"Aye kid whats up"he had his arms crossed and was in a shop with lots of shelves holding weapons

"I need a weapon for our noob here"she pointed at me

i smiled sheepishly

"Oh Leon its you"i heard my name

"Wait you two know each other"the brunette asked

"Its two hat jack he's a supreme craftsmen who doesn't know him"she hummed in response and then turned to me

"Leon huh thats your name not bad"i turned to look back at the girl

"That reminds me whats your name"i asked curious since we're gonna be partners now and she knows my name anyway so common sense peeps

"Icesis"she said yawning loudly

"Anyway get the guy a weapon please"as she said that he rummaged through the shelves

"Dirty harz ll"the gun was solid black with a shiny white handle making it look brand new and at the bottom was different colored beads hanging on two strings tied to to the bottom

"Here"he handed it to me but for some reasons i felt sad as i checked it out thats when i notice it...i stopped feeling like my heart broke

On the gun on the side of it was a mini silver cross with a red jewel in the middle with two black and blue gems above and under it and on the side it was a name i'll never forget

"2,000 overcharge"even he knew how i felt but i toke off the book bag i had and payed him

"Alright now that's done lets go upstairs Floyd's up there"i tilted my head at that thinking who's that?

"Just a minute"i heard jack and turned to see something dark coming at me,i instantly caught it and looked at it..."my sword"i frowned but still thanked him

We started walking up the stairs but she had her eyes on my blade,i sighed and toke it off my back

"Here"

"Oh hell yeah sweet blade"she looked at the blade it was incased in a black sheath and the handle was black and had green and blue and red diamonds in it and a silver chain hanging from the pummel and at the end was a yellow star

"Oh by the way"she stopped and turned my way"how the hell you catch this so easily"she asked me

"Oh well before the apocalypse i played baseball and football so i can tell ya now running,catching and throwing or aiming is my expertise"

"Another question...is this the sword you lent your friend cuz he wouldn't give things for free"we continued walking as we reached the top,i saw a man behind a counter chilling and smiling

"FLOYD"icesis called out to the man,he looked at her and smiled

"Hey kid how ya doin,you enjoying the awesompocalypse and i see you got a newbie"he smiled at me but for some reason i felt..challenged by him

"Anyway you made some amps right i need some"she said putting a hand on her hip

"Yeah made a shit ton,you're givin them to ya new friend here"he looked at me and again i felt challenged

"Welllll take your pick"she came out with a tray of colored tablets each in shape of what they do

"Hmmmm"i pondered what i wanted but i kinda wanted all of them but she said we can only have up to the maximum of 5 cause if we equip 6 we explode apparently

"Hey what'd you choose"i asked thinking i might get some help

She then gave me they tray and then put up her fist

"1:electric roll 2:elm 3:seismic smash 4:forcefield 5:fire grind"she told me holding up each finger

"I see"i looked at the colorful tablets and made a decision taking forcefield,lightning,masochism, glass smash and magma eruption

I was about to put one in my mouth until i felt a hand on my wrist

"You don't eat those ones,those are ones you stick to your clothes"i looked at her and i couldn't help it,i blushed in embarrassment

"R-right"i stuck each one in the spots she said i could

Back

Hands

Torso

Arms

Legs

I stuck each one on to my body and it seemed to stick to me

"Aight i'm set what else is there to do"i actually got excited thinking i'm gonna live through this and plus since i got amps i can really keep up

"You out"

"Yea Floyd gotta make sure i didn't make the wrong decision about this one"she nudged her head to me

"alright kid i'll call ya when i'm brewing better amps"

"Alright thanks"she waved and jumped onto a wire and signal for me to c'mon

"She's mine"i turned around and looked at floyd who was smiling but it felt like a glare in someways

I didn't pay attention and jumped onto a wire and started gaining speed on her,my hair fluttering in the wind...reminds me i haven't described my self

I have straight black hair that goes to my shoulder blades and very long side bangs since i haven't been able to cut it thanks to the apocalypse and my eyes are sea green,my outfit consist of a short black leather jacket with a fur hood attached with two yellow circles on the right sleeve and a white shirt that was ripped making it short in the front with a cut but long in the back and the middle had a red x on it,i had black cargo pants with a magatama chain made by my friend ming and i wore a surfers necklace and a pair of green converses

"Hey where we going"

"Gonna do some practice to see if you're really that good or not"icesis speed increased again as i felt a strong gust of wind ruffle through my body

"Leon get ready to jump kay"i nodded and at the same time i jumped off doing a full 360 while she did a flip and we landed on a building

"Check one"i heard her say but decided to ignore it

"So what'd we doing"she walked to the edge of the building and pointed to something

"What are yo-you've got to be kiddin me"there was a herker walked down the street looking kinda piss,it was tossing cars and OD carelessly as of its in a fit

"Kill it"she had a bored expression on her face

"Come again"

"Kill it"

"Theres no freakin way i can"

"Ahh~ if ya don't we can't be partners"she turned around and put a hand on her hip

"Kuh...fine"i reluctantly agreed

"Thats the spirit"

*SMACK*

I yelped as she smacked my butt and gave me a thumbs up with a wink

I blushed i couldn't help but this girl is sexyyyy but lets push those thoughts away

"Alright here goes"i jumped down and landed on a wire doing a under grind using my sword

"Dirty harz ll and xing"my gun and sword

*SKKKHHHHSSS*BANG!*

I stop under grinding and then began shooting purple bullets

Dirty hars as it was normally called isn't a normal gun at least thats what i was told by 'her' this gun has a core made out of plutonium and a little nuclear waste but other than that it uses regular parts of a gun

*BANG!*BANG!*SLISHHHH!*

After two more shots i jumped off and unsheathed xing

The blade was black with a electric effect installed in to it

"GRRRAGHHHH"the herker roared,quickly thinking i get into a stance when i hold my blade to the right of me and kept it low to the

ground

"GRAGHHHH"more OD came as it roared

"Wait the amps...but how do i activate them"

"WITH STYLE"the hell was that

"Its just a disembodied helpful voice don't worry"icesis called out

"Uhh ok"

"TO USE AMPS YOU NEED TO BUILD UP YOUR STYLE"

"Yea and how?"i'm startin to get annoyed

"BY GRINDING,BOUNCING,SWINGINGAND GETTING COMPLETELY FUCKING WILD MAN"i swear is everyone on crack but first thing i did was jump on a car and bounced onto a wire grinding

"BLAMMM"i felt energy enter my body as i grind

*BANG!*SKHHHHH*SLHHH!*

I shot a couple of OD and then slashed at the herker's saggy lip completely cutting it off

*CHARGE*

I felt more power enter

"Leon do a ground pound and aim at the herker"icesis shouted at me

I looked at the herker and all the OD were on his back,alright 100% badass

"Glass smash baby"i smashed xing on the ground and i felt power rush through my body towards my sword as glass punctured through the concrete with electricity and killed the herker and OD,exploding overcharge and overcharge cans,bottles,kegs and boxes

"Hey where this come from"this piqued my interest

"You don't wanna know"icesis and the announcer both said

"Now i'm scared"gulping i went towards the overcharge but then realized i can't take all this

"Don't worry about that"icesis came down and held her hand out,the overcharge actually went into her hand or so i thought when she showed me a small tablet on her hand that seemed to suck things up or keep things basically a inventory

"Floyd's making one for you"she answered as if she knew what i was gonna asked

"A-ah ok"quite surprise by her quick answer

"Hmm so i've tallied it and you seem reliable"she come close to me looking at my green eyes and putting a hand on my shoulder and smiled

I blushed feeling heat come to my cheeks

"Lets go partner"her voice excited yet soft

"Right"i couldn't help it i got excited too


End file.
